This Magic Moment
by feltlikeamovie
Summary: Basically my version of what happened during the first scene between Scarlett and Mike : Rated PG I guess, I hope you enjoy!


"Wh-What are you doing?! Mike go out there, they need you more than I do! That's your future!" Scarlett exclaimed pushing me off her a bit, my hands slipping off her tiny waist and falling to my sides.

Reaching down to hold her smaller hands in mine, I shook my head. "No, No! W-Why are you saying that? You're my future. This baby is our future. We're in this together Scar." I said in a breathless whisper. My nose nearly nudging her own.

Her pregnancy did take me by surprise. I didn't...I mean I thought I wore one. A condom that is. That night was such a blur. She admitted she loved me at the homecoming dance, and I just stood there. Blinking. Unsure of how to get those words out. I loved her, honest I did. I just couldn't spit it out. So I did the only thing I could think of. I brought us back to my car and decided to just take her home. All I could remember was turning to her and kissing her roughly, and before I knew it, hands were moving bravely over her small frame, kisses became more urgent, and my truck's back seat became the center of all this.

I know it wasn't the classiest thing to do, especially with someone who meant so much to me as Scarlett. But, I mean it's not my fault. It does take two to tango right? Just like it takes two to have sex. She didn't have to have sex with me, she could have pushed me off. I would never pressure her into something like that.

Noticing a few tears falling from her blue eyes, I brushed them away with a gentle hand, caressing the side of her beautiful face. She was terrified and I knew she was. But, she had to understand, I wasn't that type of guy. I never would be that type of guy. I loved Scar, and if she saw this baby as a burden. Like it would bother me. And at first it did, but...I had to man up.

Be the father and probably husband she and our unborn baby deserved. I'd probably have to marry her after school. But yet again, it wasn't a bother, nor did I not want to marry her. My teenage life was just coming at me insanely fast. I was only seventeen.

Biting my lip, I kissed her cheek then at her jawline and smiled nervously. "Scarlett, I'm always going to be here, I know you're scared that..well I'll leave you. But I won't Scar. And I don't think I ever could. Remember...Remeber September 7th?" Seeing her nod her little head I continued, swallowing thickly before I began yet again. "It was the first time I saw you. The first time I asked you out. You were reading less than zero, you were wearing a guns and roses t shirt. And, I remember saying to myself, God I have never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life."

Noticing a small smile crack along the edges of her mouth, I continued. "I remember thinking ya know, that I had to have you that day. Or I'd...I'd die." Feeling my chin wobbly a little bit, I shook that off and cleared my throat a little bit.

"When you told me, you loved me Scar. At the homecoming dance, I just remember, feeling so peaceful and safe. Because I knew that no matter what happened, nothing could ever be that bad because I had you."

Letting a stray tear fall from my eyes, I felt her hand reach up to cup my face. Wiping the tear away with her finger. I blushed a little bit. Okay not here it goes. It's pretty much now or never. I could say it. And I did.

"And...I know I didn't say it back there. A few months ago. I was stupid and scared of...that word. But, now I realize Scar, that I love you. I've always been in love with you. From the moment I saw you I knew you were the one." I grinned down at her, a few more tears making there way out of my eyes and falling upon my tanned cheek.

"So, I really just want you to know that-" Getting cut off, I felt her lips on mine and kissed her back with the same amount of passion. It felt great finally getting that off my chest. I'd been keeping it in for months now.

Lifting her up off the floor, I twirled her around setting her back down on the ground. Our hands now laced romantically with one another.

And to be honest, I never really felt like more of a champion until that magic moment. 


End file.
